Pokemon Special Remix: The GSC Chapters!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Sometimes unexpected things happen, and when they do, sometimes, it's best to roll with the punches... Warning: Fem!Ash fanfic! No pre-planned pairings, but one or two may show up, rated T for safety; more inside-
1. A new Addition to the PokéFamily!

A/N. So this story idea just popped into my head and I just couldn't resist, besides there aren't a lot of these type of stories around and I felt I had to add to it. Hope you guys enjoy the story and thanks for reading!

This is a Fem!Ash fanfic, with a sort of twist that makes this slightly unique in my opinion, and besides, I always wanted to do a fanfic where Ash falls into the world of Pokémon Special, seeing as most stories like this either have both in the same universe/dimension right from the start or it's almost always the characters of Pokémon Special that wind up falling into Ash's world. So here's me mixing it up a bit and adding a special twist to it to make things interesting.

Summary: A horrible incident occurs and Ash Ketchum finds herself trapped in the body of an Eevee and stuck in a parallel world. Heavily injured from the events that led up to this strange and unfamiliar occurrence, she is quickly found by a young Gold's mother, who takes her in and helps to get her back on her own two, or rather four feet.

Five years later and with a new family and her scars completely healed, Ash, now known as Joltaro, will set forth to accompany Gold as he travels across the Johto region in search of the mysterious red haired thief known as Silver. How will the journey change with this experienced pokémon trainer turned pokémon along for the ride?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_Smoke and fire rose into the sky, turning the once beautiful green forest into a raging pain filled sea of red._

_Already brittle leaves and twigs, charred beyond recognition, snapped underfoot as a young girl with black hair ran through the raging inferno as fast as she physically could, adrenaline the only thing keeping her already exhausted body going._

_Not far behind her, the sounds of a battle already lost continued, the cries of pokémon, panicking calls for help and vicious war cries all mixing into one long, spiraling symphony of chaos echoed behind her. Her brain reluctantly memorizing every single note as she continued her mad dash in search for some semblance of safety._

_There was a flash of lightning in the darkness beyond the light generated by the flames, in the pitch black darkness of night, followed by the tell-tale sound of thunder. And in the distance, the angered cry of an enraged legendary could be heard._

_Another flash of lightning, this one a lot closer than what the girl would've liked, and without warning a tree came tumbling down on her head, its canopy already burning away as it quickly made its decent downwards._

_Just before the tree hit, the young girl, eyes wide in shock and horror, caught sight of a flash of eyes as red as the fire still burning around her, but filled with a sort of resolution she did not quite, and most likely never would, understand. All before her world went black, a thought ran through her head, though she was sure that it was not her own._

It is not your time yet child.

_It seemed the world really was going to end today…_

* * *

**Prologue: A new Addition to the PokéFamily!**

* * *

A gentle breeze darted between the dense, green leaves of the forest canopy, causing the branches to sway and shake ever so slightly. A young woman, around 27 years of age, strolled down the dirt path that lead towards her home, arms full with a heavy bag of groceries as she hummed a pleasant turn to wordless song that only she seemed to know.

"Oh!" a startled cry resounded as a small purple monkey darted straight past her, as always, a little too over excited at being outside, and causing her to drop one of the fruits she had bought earlier during her trip to the next town. "Oh dear…Ataro!" she called out to the pokémon, admonishing it very lightly as she went to reclaim the rogue fruit.

"**Oooh-ohh…" **the pokémon whimpered, visibly upset that it had accidently made the woman drop something in its own rush. The woman chuckled slightly, not at all mad at the little thing, and quickly sated its guilty feelings,

"Oh, it's alright Ataro, you didn't mean to right?" the woman gave a gentle smile, only half paying attention as her hand reached for the fruit, which had come to a stop just before the line of vegetation that ran along the sides of the road.

Just as she was about to get a decent grip on the surprisingly slippery food item, the leaves in the brush began to rustle, and the woman found herself jumping back in surprise, leaving the fruit on the filthy ground. Ataro quickly jumped in front of her, ready to attack just in case it was a wild pokémon, enraged at having its territory encroached upon, that came out. The woman's eyes widened though when it was not a territorial pokémon hell-bent on making sure they learned to never come by again, but a heavily injured one, stumbling precariously as it cooed its own name in obvious pain, before it finally collapsed to the ground. The pokémon's body was all but completely covered in burn marks and scratches, and if the woman wasn't so focused on getting the pokémon home and to some help, she would've fainted upon sight.

She had never seen such horrendous injuries before, especially on one so little as this.

Handing the groceries over to Ataro with a quick apology, she quickly scooped up the injured pokémon, cradling it gently in her arms, before taking the groceries back from the ever helpful normal-type and quickly making her way back to her home town, the pokémon professor there could help. Of that she was more than sure of.

* * *

It was a week later when the woman could finally bring the injured pokémon home, already too attached to just leave it to its own devices in the wild. The little pokémon, identified by the local pokémon researcher, Prof. Elm, as an Eevee; a female one at that, still needed time to fully recover from her vast injuries. The woman, already attached to the little cute ball of fur as she was, had refused to let any other, even the professor himself for how much she trusted him, take care of her and insisted on bringing her back to her own home.

Of course the slightly clumsy man had tried to argue back, saying that her house was already filled to the brim with pokémon and how she couldn't possibly take care of one more, especially considering the fact that she still had her own son to take care of on top of all the pokémon she had in that house of hers. Any and all legit reasoning had been quickly silenced however by a slightly harsh glare from the woman, who wasted no time in scooping the little Eevee up and bringing her directly home without a second thought on the matter.

Her son, turning six soon in the next two weeks, would be happy with the new addition she was sure, and she just couldn't wait for him to see the little thing. She would have to remind him to be careful of her, lest he aggravate, or even worse, reopen her still healing injuries, but the woman was sure he would enjoy his newest companion.

"Mama!" the woman found herself almost being tackled as she entered the house, arms slightly full with the Eevee. She giggled, looking down past the furry bundle in her arms at the mop of black hair, covered by a yellow and black cap a head size too big with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well there's my little man! Guess what I brought back with me from my trip to the professor's?" she asked, watching as her son tilted his head cutely to the side and was forced to resist the urge to give the boy a bone-crushing hug.

"What is it?"

"A new friend, here see?" the woman untucked the blanket she had wrapped the extremely rare pokémon in, showing the still sleeping pokémon to her son. She watched as Gold wrinkled his nose up slightly at the fur ball, eying it in slight suspicion and curiosity, unable to identify what exactly it was, other than the obvious fact that it was some sort of pokémon.

"What is it?" the woman chuckled at the innocent question and held the Eevee out, motioning for her son to hold her while she gently guided his movements so that she was comfortable in the still too small boy's arms.

"This, Gold, is an Eevee. She's a very rare normal-type pokémon, and she's been through some very bad experiences, so you have to be nice to her understand?" the woman explained gently as she watched her son suddenly stiffen up at her words, shooting a nervous glance at her before starring down at the pokémon slightly worried. The woman gave a reassuring smile, "She might not be able to play with you for a bit, but you have to be patient because she's still healing up. Understand?"

"Eevee got a boo boo?" the woman smiled, holding back the urge to snuggle her adorable son to oblivion as she nodded,

"Yes, Eevee got a very bad boo boo." The woman confirmed with a nod of her head.

For what was yet another surprise to be added to the list of many in her life, the woman was shocked when, for the rest of the day, Gold didn't talk, staying by the side of the injured pokémon and refusing to move, not even to listen to his favorite radio hostess, instead having Aibo bring the radio to him so he didn't have to leave her side.

And when bedtime came and she tried to tuck her son in, he refused and fought her the whole step of the way, until the woman finally agreed to allow Gold to bring Eevee with him to bed. Her expression was one of joy though, as she left the room, turning off the lights for the night so the child and pokémon could get some decent sleep, catching the gently whispered words as she left.

"_Welcome to the PokéFamily…Joltaro…"_

If the woman hadn't know any better, for all of five seconds she would've believed that the little Eevee had actually said something back,

"_Thank you…Gold…"_

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! And don't worry, I haven't cancelled either of my newest pokémon stories, Runaway Journeys or PokémonZ but this idea had been brewing in my head for a while now and I just couldn't put it off any longer. Again, thanks for reading and please, please, please review and tell me what you think. See ya!


	2. EP1: Vs Murkrow!

A/N. Ok, here's episode 1, which I have to tell you, takes place after a four to five year time skip, giving or taking a couple of months. In advance and before we get started, I apologize that this took so long to get out. I was having trouble starting the story, and originally, my plan for this story was that over the time skip, Ash had evolved already, but that didn't seem to be working and then I got the idea in my head to just keep her as an Eevee until later on in the story. It would probably be easier on me as the authoress. Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy the story. From this chapter forward, Ash will be referred to as Joltaro.

To JJ: I do not mind that you ask questions, in fact I encourage it, that shows me that you are interested in my stories so ask away.

* * *

"**Pika-pika!/Hey guys!" –Pokémon Speaking**

'_**This is going to hurt!' –Pokémon Thoughts**_

"Hey Ash!" –Human Speaking

'_OH NO!' –Human Thoughts_

"_Watch out!" – "Telepathy"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Vs. Murkrow!**

* * *

The morning sun filtered in through the closed curtains of the bedroom window, the warm light falling onto the prone figure of a young boy, about ten years old, laying sprawled across the bed in a messy tangle of cloth and limbs. As the boy continued to snore the morning hours away, a small ball of brown fur lay curled tightly around the boy's right hand, just as asleep as her friend. Ears twitching as the sleepy silence that had engulfed the room just seconds ago was shattered, the bedroom door opening with a sharp creak that seemed to echo slightly, she raised her head to see who had come in, blinking blearily at the sight of a purple, monkey-like pokémon with that grin so common amongst his species, plastered across his face.

"**Good morning Joltaro!" **the Aipom greeted, sounding far too happy for so early in the morning. Yawning, the little, brown fur ball nodded her head in acknowledgement, ears still twitching slightly as she blinked the morning fog from her mind.

"**Morning Ataro." **She replied, stretching slightly before settling down where she was, watching asthe little monkey, Ataro, grinned back at her before going about waking up the other ten pokémon that lay scattered slightly throughout the room. Huffing slightly with barely contained laughter, she soon found herself getting up again as the boy lying next to her rolled over in a futile attempt to stay asleep, the pokémon all but swarming the bed like flies as they tried persistently to wake him up.

"O-Oh! It's morning already? Thanks guys!" the boy called as he got up finally, groaning at first before he finally stood up from the bed, releasing a short grunt as Joltaro jumped from her position still on the bed, landing on his shoulder with practiced grace and ease. "Hey there Joltaro." He greeted the normal-type with a pat on the head, just seconds before he was accosted by the slimy tongue of one of the other normal-types, Ataro joining Joltaro as pokémon and human slipped out of the room finally.

"Good morning Mom!" the boy called as he entered the kitchen, the whole group being met with the inviting and mouthwatering scent of a warm breakfast before the boy finally sat down. A woman turned around the smile at the sound of the voice, nodding her head in acknowledgement before returning her attention back onto what she had been doing before,

"Good morning Gold." She greeted back, hand moving back and forth as she cleaned the counter of any mess that had been made when she was preparing breakfast. "Did you wash your face properly?" she asked, tone stern and reprimanding without taking her attention off of what she had been doing.

"Of course." The boy, Gold, called back immediately digging into his food before neatly wiping his face as soon as he was done, feeding whatever bits he didn't like to one of the pokémon sitting nearby. The woman giggled slightly under her breath, hand reaching out to pet one of pokémon, a Kakuna, on the head, before taking notice of her son's hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Your hair is all spiky again." She commented dryly, giving her son an exasperated smile as he pulled out a comb and began messing around even further with his hair.

"Because it's what's in now." Gold replied, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world, before turning to head for the door, pick up his skate board on the way out. "Now how about we go play outside for a bit, huh guys?" he asked as he flung it to the floor wheels-down before jumping onto it and skating away, the whole parade of pokémon not far behind.

* * *

"**I say he misses this one." **Ataro said, betting tomorrow's breakfast as he and the other pokémon watched Gold play a semi-rousing game of pool with himself some hours later in the den, the moon now having replaced the sky as it grew progressively dark outside and the stars revealed themselves. Quirking an inquisitive eyebrow, Joltaro grinned, the other pokémon shaking their heads as they watched the two go at it yet again,

"**Oh really now? You should have more faith in him… He's going to make it. And you are going to owe me your breakfast tomorrow." **She said confidently, tail curling slightly as one ear twitched, her attention being placed back onto the boy that she regarded as her trainer.

"**You wanna bet?" **Ataro challenged the Eevee, tone competitive as he glared challengingly at the other. The normal-type snickered slightly before responding,

"**Ataro, we already did." **She replied, turning slightly to face the other, grinning as she heard the sound of a billiard ball rolling into one of the corner holes, followed shortly after by the sound of Gold giving a satisfied hum at the small success. **"And now you owe me your breakfast, again." **She continued, looking very satisfied with herself as she turned fully to face the other, before jumping from her position on the bookshelf over to Gold's right shoulder. Just in time as Ataro swatted at her half-heartedly, slightly upset that he had lost yet another bet with the smaller pokémon.

"Hey, betting meals again with Ataro?" Gold asked in good humor as he gave an affectionate pat on the head to the other in greeting before bending down to focus on the game. Joltaro cooed in response, watching with half-hearted interest as Gold made another successful shot. In the background, the radio blared, set on the boy's favorite station as he waited for his idol to sing.

"Next is 'The Boy Who Rode a Lapras' by Mary Atashi…" the radio droned in the background finally, Gold grinning as he placed half of his attention onto the song while still playing his favorite game.

"It's Mary's song!" Gold declared as he took another shot, making it yet again before moving onto the next, "She's so nice." He chuckled slightly when he noticed Joltaro yawn slightly, the soft melody of the love song lulling some of the more relaxed pokémon to sleep. The peace was quickly shattered however as the radio suddenly pitched in volume before dying completely, Joltaro's ears twitching in irritation as she glared at the electronic device, slowly growing to really hate the blasted thing. "Hey, hey! What the hell happened!? Did the antenna outside get struck by electricity or something?" Gold called as he rushed over to check the device. Joltaro easily jumped down from his shoulder, batting at it in vague attempt to get the thing working again, to no success to her miniscule disappointment.

"**Hmm?" **she hummed as the sounds of movement from outside in the garden reached her ears, eyes narrowing as she looked out the window just in time to see a dark shadow, human in shape, dart across. Standing up, she immediately went to the window, eying the outside with a watchful gaze before she finally caught what she had seen earlier, immediately yipping and barking to alert the others.

"Joltaro what is it? Huh?" Gold called, eyes widening when he also caught sight of what she was seeing. Eyes narrowing into a glare, Gold opened the window, jumping out and landing in the grass as he darted over to the figure that was sneaking around in his backyard, the little Eevee darting ahead of him as she tackled the intruder to the ground, pleased when she heard a grunt of pain from the stranger. "Great job." He praised as he bent down to give her a congratulatory scratch behind the ears before returning his focus onto the person, a young boy a couple of years older than Gold himself, with a Rattata by his side. The boy groaned pathetically as he slowly got up, clutching at the area where Joltaro's skull had made contact with his body.

"I-I-…" The boy attempted to stutter out, not even getting half a sentence out as Gold began verbally biting into him, tone accusing and clearly angered,

"Are you the one that ruined my antenna? Who do you think you are screwing around with my fun time!"

"N-No, I'm not anybody weird or suspicious! It's just-!" the boy attempted to explain himself, once again being interrupted as Gold ordered Ataro, who had followed the both of them outside, to attack,

"Sneaking around in people's backyards seems pretty suspicious to me! Ataro use Scratch!"

"**Take this!" **Ataro called out, claws ready as he tore into the two, the Rattata taking most of the damage in his trainers stead.

"Wait! This is all a misunderstanding! Look in the tree!" the boy called, finally getting out a full sentence as he pointed up to the object he had been approaching earlier. Doing as told, all three looked up, Gold's eyes widening as he spotted the antenna from the house being sat upon by a midnight blue bird pokémon with red eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, Joltaro tilted her head slightly as she recognized the pokémon as one she had dealt with long ago, back before she had found herself in her current situation alongside the boy known as Gold.

"**Joltaro?"**

"That's a Murkrow. I was making a delivery and that pokémon swooped down and stole my bag!" The boy explained as he glared at what he was probably thinking to be a little beast of sorts.

"It must've damaged the antenna…" Gold said as he eyed the pokémon with a small glare. The boy cried out, happy to no longer be of any suspicion,

"Yes! So you understand now?" at the question, Gold chuckled, bending down to pick Joltaro up and placing her on his shoulders before turning his attention back onto the boy,

"Don't worry, stuff like this happens all the time." He replied, completely ignoring the other as he face-faulted onto the ground in disbelief at Gold's comment. "But I don't want to go up there… How much does that bag of your weigh?" Gold asked, staring contemplatively at the Murkrow sitting unbothered in its nest. The boy looked at Gold weirdly for a moment before answering,

"It's kinda heavy, about 10 to 15 pounds. Why?" the boy asked, tilting his head inquisitively. Gold remained quiet, pulling out his billiard cue and Ataro's pokéball, allowing the other to slip inside before placing it on the ground before his feet.

"For something like that… I'll use this!" Gold declared to himself as he shot Ataro's pokéball up into the tree with the all familiar jump shot that he used to get things from high places. The other boy stared in amazement as Ataro popped out of the pokéball, kicking the Murkrow in the face before wrapping the rope around both the bag and the antenna, Gold watching with mild satisfaction from below as he felt the expected tug on the back of his hoodie, his feet leaving the ground in seconds with Joltaro in tow.

In seconds, Gold was kneeling on the tree branch, billiard cue at the ready as well as an empty and unused pokéball. From below Joltaro could hear the other boy calling up to them in congratulations, a warning going unfinished as Gold began climbing down from the two high up tree limb. The other panicked as it seemed Gold would fall, covering his eyes only to open them with Gold's face almost right up in his own.

"Whoa!"

"This is Ataro, my Aipom. His tail is way stronger than his arms and legs. Pretty cool right? Oh, and the little brown one around my neck is Joltaro, an-"

"An Eevee, yeah I know. They're really rare though, where did you get it from?" the boy said, nodding his head at the information as he eyed Joltaro in wonder. At the question, Gold frowned for a bit, before finally deigning to answer,

"My mom found her out in the woods, well more like they stumbled upon each other. And a good thing too. I wasn't there at the time, but apparently she'd been pretty heavily injured, with burn marks all over her. Mom took her to Prof. Elm's to heal for a bit and then finally brought her home, she's stayed us ever since." Gold replied, giving said pokémon a scratch on the ears before allowing her to jump down from his shoulders, and only seconds before the other pokémon of the house came scrambling out like a flood, all worried about their trainer. "Hey! Thanks guys but you don't have to worry, I'm fine!" Gold laughed as the others fretted over his well-being like a horde of mother hens, completely ignorant of the shocked look he was getting from the boy.

"Wait… All those pokémon are yours?" At the question, Gold smirked, feet finally planted on the ground and upright.

"Yep, it's been like this since I was born. They're like family to me now." Gold began, petting several on the head before standing up again, "People in the neighborhood call my house the Pokémon Mansion." He declared proudly, allowing for Joltaro to climb back onto his shoulder when the other pokémon finally backed up. "Nice to meet you Gorou, my name's Gold. Your luggage is here for you!" the other boy gave a smile of gratitude as he took the bag back from Gold, quickly opening it to check the contents.

"Thanks and it's nice to meet you too." Gorou commented before putting his whole attention on the bag, _'Good…They're all still here. I need to take this bag to Prof. Elm's lab, Thank goodness it's all here.' _ He thought to himself, sighing in relief before he zipped the bag shut. Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed though as Gold yelled out in shock, "What? What happened?!" he yelled, immediately turning to face the source of the noise, though nothing seemed to be wrong,

"I MISSED THE ENDING OF MARY'S SPECIAL ON THE SONG HOUR!" suddenly Gold got an idea, though he still kept yelling to Joltaro's own great chagrin, "HEY GOROU…WHEN YOU FINISH TAPING IT, PLEASE MAKE A COPY FOR ME!" Gorou gaped in response, immediately flailing about as he replied just as loudly,

"WAAH! DON'T ASK ME THAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COPY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please remember to review and see ya!


	3. EP2: Vs Hoothoot

A/N. Here's chapter 3; Episode 2 of Pokémon Special Remix: GSC. I hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

To JJ: You're welcome, and to answer your question, it really depends on how much I think Ash's, or as she is currently known as, Joltaro's presence will affect things. From what I've seen, unlike in the manga, there is no level cap of 100 or any level higher or lower in the anime, and levels for the pokémon there are not stated clearly or at all. Since Ash is from the world of the anime, currently stuck in the body of a pokémon, I see her as a pokémon of that world and therefore she has no apparent level and there is no level cap for her. And if I take into consideration the fact that she's got experience in pokémon battles from her time as a trainer, that makes her stronger than most of the pokémon one would see between Route 29 and Routes 39, while on even level with any pokémon you would find on Routes 40-44 and the Ice Path of the Johto Region. If I were to give her a level, it'd be somewhere between levels 20 and 30… give or take some experience in battle, seeing as she was rarely if not ever physically involved in any of her pokémon battles.

Anyways, I hope that answered your question, and if you have any more or if you just want me to explain what I mean with this answer, don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Vs. Hoothoot!**

* * *

A gently breeze darted across the lawn as the front door swung open, a speeding red blur of a boy all but bounding out of the house in impatience, a skateboard tucked underneath his arm and Joltaro sitting lazily perched on his shoulder while Ataro clung to his back easily despite how fast their trainer was going, only stopping in his apparent rush to turn back and glare at the door before calling for somebody inside,

"Come on Gorou, hurry up!" the demand was met almost instantly as another boy rushed out, brown baseball cap in hand as he ran to catch up with the forever impatient Gold.

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't leave without me!" Gorou called in a panic, going completely ignored by Gold to his greatest chagrin, as the young trainer called out to his mother, still within the house.

"Mom, me and Gorou are going out for a bit!" Gold's mother walked out of the house, followed shortly after by the rest of the pokémon living within as she stopped in the doorway to see her son and his new friend off.

"Ah, what made you decide to get up so early? Hm, well if you're going out, then you might as well take everyone with you." She suggested pleasantly, motioning to the now crowd of pokémon standing in front of her. Gold gave a quick nod, moving to gather them all around him as Gorou talked with the woman for a bit before joining him. "Take care of Gold, Gorou."

"I can manage that. It's the least I can do after you let me stay overnight without any notice in advance-"

"Gorou come on!" the young boy found himself being interrupted as Gold stood, balancing with one leg on his skateboard and staring at him with increasing impatience at the front gate of his house. Sighing slightly, Gorou quickly ran to catch up, his mind slowly falling back to the night before.

* * *

"_Thank for getting my luggage back for me." Gorou thanked Gold again, bowing slightly as the young boy nurtured his own ego to the slightly exasperated looks he was getting from the Eevee sitting on his shoulder. "To be honest, I was supposed to bring this to the local pokémon researcher." At the mention of the man, Gold perked up, turning his attention back onto Gorou in seconds,_

"_You mean Prof. Elm." At the statement, Gorou nodded, even though it wasn't a question._

"_Yep! The bag was entrusted to me by the Prof. Oak, it's filled with some pretty rare pokémon-"_

"_Wait! Did you just say Prof. Oak?!" at the reaction he received, Gorou chuckled to himself, not surprised by Gold's astonishment by the fact, 'Heh, he's so surprised. But of course, it's only natural. There's not a trainer in this world that hasn't heard of Prof. Oak.' "Prof. Oak is… is… is that old guy that does the radio show with Mary!" Gorou immediately found himself hugging the ground as what Gold had just said fully registered in his suddenly very slow brain._

"_Is that how you talk about a __**world-renowned **__pokémon researcher?!" Gorou blinked as he suddenly heard the all too familiar voice of Mary Atashi,_

"_Nah," Gold replied with a dismissive sort of tone, "The main attraction on the show is Mary, just listen to her cute voice!" Gold said as he held up the radio, his Eevee seeming to sigh at her trainer's behavior but obviously far too used to it to really bother with it. Suddenly Gold seemed to be stricken by some sort of idea, his expression one of sudden inspiration as a foreboding feeling bubbled up in the pit of Gorou's stomach, the older boy having the feeling that he probably wasn't going to like whatever the other's idea was very much if at all. All the same, he still felt obligated to ask._

"_Wh-what is it?" he asked hesitantly, looking slightly wary of the other,_

"_You, after you going to deliver that bag , when are you going to see Prof. Oak?" at the question, Gorou blinked slightly before answering,_

"_Well Prof. Oak is doing research Cherrygrove City, so I have to head there…" In what Gorou was beginning to suspect was becoming a habit for the other, Gold interrupted, the expression on his face one of pure determination and slight desperateness,_

"_Good, take me with you then!"_

"_EH?!"…_

* * *

"Huh? Hurry up Gorou, come on!" Gorou shook his head slightly as Gold's voice cut through his thoughts, forcibly dragging him from the memory and back into the present. The older boy found himself sighing slightly at Gold's behavior, _'There he goes again…' _he thought to himself with barely contained exasperation and mild annoyance.

"**Hey Joltaro, didn't you say you used to travel before you came to stay with us?" **Ataro asked from his perch, hanging off of the back of Gold's head as the young boy sped into streets of the downtown area of New Bark Town. At the question Joltaro released a slight yawn, right ear giving a small twitch as she slowly turned to look at the Aipom.

"**Yes, why?" **the young Eevee asked, blinking owlishly at the other, only diverting her attention from him when Gold accidently hit a small bump in the road in an uncharacteristic bout of carelessness.

"Oops, sorry about that you two!" Gold apologized, though he didn't slow down at all, only doing so slightly when he finally reached the normal crowd of people that cluttered the streets around this time of day.

"**Well, do you know where exactly Cherrygrove is?" **the purple monkey asked, looking at her with pure curiosity filling his eyes. Pausing slightly, Joltaro ran through her old memories of her life before she had met Gold and the others, having to strain slightly to see the very old memories of traveling in the Johto region.

"**It should be at the end of Route 29. But we won't have to worry about that until later… Right now we need to get to Prof. Elm's lab." **She replied finally, ear twitching yet again before she turned her attention back onto their short travels. She blinked slightly when she noticed something going on ahead of them, their trainer noticing it as well and quickly coming to a stop near the wooden bridge they needed to cross to get to their destination. Joltaro quickly found her eyes narrowing at the sight that met the semi small group.

A man, definitely not one that she felt she could trust, stood next to a small table with a horde of Wooper standing on top, a Hoothoot sitting perched on a bird stand just behind the man as well. The man suddenly ordered all the Wooper to run, the whole group taking off to scatter across the bridge as another human, much younger then the man, ran to try and catch them, having no luck at all when the Hoothoot suddenly cawed out.

"Welcome welcome! This is the Pokémon Capture Duel! All you have to do is catch all the Wooper within the time limit of one minute and you get a nice prize in return! Hoothoot here will tell you when times up!" he called out, quickly explaining the game before giving his audience the cost to play, "It's 100 poké a turn!"

From her perch on Gold's shoulder, Joltaro heard several people whine about how they wanted the prize as yet another game started, Gorou commenting from the younger boy's side as he watched the mini-contest with a calm smile,

"Wow that sounds interesting!" he began, voice slightly excited but otherwise normal, "Especially since Hoothoot's internal clock keeps the most accurate time in the world!" Gold frowned at the other's declaration, his own experience in things like this immediately informing him that something wasn't right about this little contest,

"No, he's using the Hoothoot to cheat!" Gold said, voice serious for once as he glared at the man, who seemed to be having a ball with all the money he was making off of the poor people who fell victim to his scam, "Can't you see how nobody can manage to do it?" he asked, before putting his backpack down and recalling all of the other pokémon except for Joltaro herself and Ataro. Quickly, Gold ran up with only the two of them in tow, approaching the man and immediately putting on his innocent little kid act, "Hey Old Guy, I want to try!"

"Ah, sure thing. It's 100 poké to play kid." The man said, taking the necessary amount from Gold.

"I hope I stand a chance, after all, I'm not that strong!" the boy said, Joltaro barely containing her own laughter at her trainer's sudden switch in personality, finding the behavior and his expression funny. Looking back at Ataro, Gold gave the pokémon a look that he quickly recognized, wasting no time in sneaking off of the boy's shoulder to get near the conman's Hoothoot, staring it in the eye for a moment before retreating back to Gold's side. Just in time as the man called out for the little contest to begin.

"Joltaro, Ataro go!" Gold called out, both normal-types jumping into action to chase after the rogue group of Wooper. Making quick work of the group of water-types, Joltaro grinned in satisfaction internally when she finally heard the man call out in shock as his Hoothoot began attacking him suddenly. Gold smirked as he jabbed an accusatory finger in the man's direction, eyes sharp as ever as he blew the man's cover, "You see! Hoothoot's calling out the time limit, it's just the cheating time limit you taught it!" he declared, both Joltaro and Ataro quickly returning to Gold's side, the Eevee taking up her favorite perch on Gold's shoulder while Ataro went back to clinging to their trainer's head.

The whole crowd was furious, seething in rage as they glared at the man for tricking them out of their money. Seeing how much trouble he was suddenly in, and how his cover had been blown, the man quickly made to pack up, leaving behind several pokéballs and other asserted items as he made a hasty exit with a very sorry excuse. When the man had disappeared, the audience now turned back to Gold, cheering and congratulating him for his success in revealing the scam that had taken a good portion of most of their money, the whole thing only serving to boost Gold's ego to both Joltaro and Gorou's exasperation.

"You know, despite all of that… my opinion of you just changed." Gorou said as he followed Gold back to where they had placed down their belongings. "Especially with the way you had Ataro use Swagger. You two make great pranksters!" he finished, watching with a slightly stunned expression as Gold face faulted, sending both Joltaro and Ataro flying slightly.

Shaking her head, Joltaro stood up with a slight groan, huffing as she shook some of the dust out of her fur before she turned to face Gold, slightly displeased with him. She blinked however when she realized something off, turning her attention immediately onto Gold's skateboard at the same time both her trainer and the other normal-type did. Everyone gasped in shock at what they saw.

"**Ack! Joltaro! The others are missing!" **Ataro cried out in shock, eyes brimming with worry as he turned to face his fellow pokémon.

"**I see that Ataro! Gold!" ** Joltaro cried out in slight distress, taking her attention from the other to turn and face Gold, an insistent look on her face.

"No… No way! Gold! I think somebody confused your bag with mine!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yours was filled with pokémon like mine right? Well mine is also carrying some of Prof. Oak's research! They may have been trying to steal that and got yours mixed up with mine!"

"That means that all my pokémon were stolen so easily?" Gold asked himself in disbelief, whispering the small declaration under his breath as he bent down to pick up Joltaro, "Everyone…" Gold suddenly turned away, gritting his teeth in frustration as he planted a foot on his skateboard, eyes narrowed in grim determination,

"Gold!" Gorou called out, slightly surprised by the sudden change in behavior.

"Hey, if they realize they have to the wrong bag, where would they go?"

"Huh? To Prof. Elm's lab most likely." Gorou replied, blinking at the question as Gold kicked off of the ground, Joltaro and Ataro now sitting on his shoulder and head respectively, eyes narrowed in newfound determination as well,

"I've been together with those guys since I was born. I don't give a crap about who did it! 'Cause I'll find them no matter what and make them pay!" Gold said slowly, pulling his goggles on over his eyes, "So wait for me everybody!"

* * *

A/N. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please remember to review and see ya!


	4. Ep 3: VS Sneasel & Vs Elekid

A/N. Ok, so here's something I haven't updated in a little while, my Pokémon Special Remix: The GSC Chapters. Anyways, for those of you who have been waiting for this, I apologize for the long wait. Since I made those of you who enjoy this story wait so long, I decided to make it longer than normal by including the events of what occurred during two chapters in the manga into one chapter here. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 3: VS Sneasel & VS Elekid**

* * *

"Here… This is Prof. Elm's lab." Gold said, tone serious as he came skidding to a stop, the wheels of his skateboard kicking up dirt and small rocks as it was abruptly turned around. Joltaro immediately launched herself from her trainer's shoulder, landing on the ground with a small thud as she took a few short sniffs of the air. Her hackles immediately raised as a low growl was released, glaring at the darkness that lay beyond the windows of the lab. She hadn't been here in years, since she was found by Gold's mother, and even before that it had been longer still. The place had always been warm and kind when she had visited prior to that, a friendly place open to trainers both old and new, and the scientist who ran the facility, though clumsy in a way that proved more disastrous then good most of the time, but now it was cold and forlorn. The place smelled of intruders and unfriendly people, rather than just the professor and whatever assistants he may have had with him at the time. Someone had broken into the lab and was possibly still in there waiting in ambush for whatever poor and unfortunate soul was foolish enough to waltz right in without a single thought over what might really lay inside. As things stood, it appeared that they had one such person with them, as Gorou almost ran right inside to inform the kind professor of what had transpired to bring them here. Luckily, Gold had no problem relying on his instincts, however dulled they were since he was human, and immediately stopped the slightly older boy from walking straight into a possible trap.

"Wait Gorou, considering how long it's been, there's a possibility that the thief could already be here just waiting for us to walk right in like a bunch of idiots and ambush us!" the usually reckless boy said as he held the other back, stepping out in front immediately as he made his way to one of the balconies extending from the side of the structure. "We should check the second floor windows first before we even think of just waltzing right in there like a bunch of chickens who've lost their heads." Let it never be said that Gold hadn't learned a thing while growing up with pokémon most, if not all of his life, as the eevee clambered back up onto her trainer's shoulder while Ataro stayed clinging to the back of his head, both waiting as their trainer climbed his way up to the balcony with the ease brought with years of practice via playing games of tag and hide-and-go-seek with the aipom growing up.

"Ack! Hey Gold! Be careful!" Gorou called from his place on the ground, forced to stay put since he did not have near the same physical capabilities that Gold had, nor were any of the pokémon he had on him strong enough to be of any real use if a battle were to break out suddenly and without warning. Joltaro didn't want to admit it, she hated saying any pokémon were weak, her past of dealing with unpleasant trainers who were far too unkind to their pokémon having brought up a sort of need to defend them and having more than once reared its head in the form of a very pissed little girl, especially when, back when she was still human and not trapped in the body of a pokémon, she had raised several pokémon that had been abandoned simply because they had been deemed _weak. _She still had to face the facts, Gorou and his pokémon would be ultimately useless if things came to blows, and Gold had seen it too, and so forced to stay on the ground the older boy was.

"'Kay!" Gold replied, only half paying attention to what the other had said as he hefted his weight over the edge of the balcony, Ataro hopping off and onto the ledge to help in pulling the boy up, before hopping back into place as Gold pushed himself against the wall near the large window as much as physically possible so as to not be seen. Ears immediately twitched as big, brown eyes narrowed, a small, almost silent growl being released as Joltaro immediately stood up, as much as her current footing, that being Gold's shoulder, would allow.

Somebody that definitely did not belong was on the other side of the window, possibly attempting to get out, and whoever it was, was without a doubt, not alone.

And sure enough, just as she was about ready to brace for an impromptu tackle, in case the other, unknown person did indeed prove to be a threat, the window slid open; a boy close to Gold's own age with shoulder length red hair, and clad in all black appeared, the familiar form of a dual type pokémon appearing just over the other boy's shoulder. _**'That's a sneasel!**_' Joltaro recognized the dark/ice-type almost immediately as the other boy, shocked as he was at Gold's sudden and obviously unexpected appearance, beat a hasty retreat back into the remote safety of the lab. Gold was quick to recover though, and the two normal-types barely had any time or warning as their trainer took off in hot pursuit of the other, the two clinging desperately to their trainer's shoulder and head respectively as he chased the other into the lab, only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of the very professor that they had been looking for.

"HEY! You stole Totodile's pokéball, didn't you?!" The obviously overworked and completely exasperated man asked as he pointed an accusing finger towards Gold, who just as quickly dismissed all claims of thievery.

"Not us!" Gold called down as he waved a hand in front of his face, quickly distracted from whatever Prof. Elm was going to say or ask in response as he and both of the accompanying pokémon caught sight of the intruder they had been attempting to catch just five seconds ago, landing right behind the professor and the normal-type that he had with him. "LOOK OUT!" Gold called, all too late as the professor turned around just in time to see the red head from earlier order his sneasel to use Icy Wind, freezing the floor beneath the already clumsy professor and causing both him and the normal-type with him to trip and knock themselves out on the floor. Joltaro winced sympathetically at what was definitely going to result in a monster headache for the far older human in the morning, but quickly shook it off in favor of paying more attention to the now obviously hostile intruder, only to have it snatched away once again as Gorou ran in through the door in same half-baked scheme of last minute heroism, only to slip on the same ice that had knocked out Prof. Elm, and meet the same exact, headache inducing fate.

"**That had to hurt…"** The eevee couldn't help but comment dryly as she stayed put, watching Ataro lunge for the obviously well-trained sneasel as Gold rushed in himself.

"Ataro! SCRATCH!" the normal-type cooed in agreement, expression playful yet determined as he made to perform the ordered attack on the opposing pokémon. It failed however, as the red head ordered the forever pesky but also horribly faulty move Protect, nullifying any damage that could've been done by the monkey pokémon. Both pokémon and trainer jumped back towards the stairs in some form of retreat, the same being done by Gold as the young boy called Ataro back into his pokéball, immediately placing it on the floor as he pulled out his signature billiard cue stick. "Ok then… If I can't attack from the back… Then I'll go from behind!" Gold called as he sent Ataro's pokéball spinning towards the dark/ice-type pokémon, the aipom popping out from behind unexpectedly and knocking out their opponent's sneasel. "Now give me back my backpack!" Gold demanded as the pokémon hit the floor with a heavy thud, brain somewhat scrambled from the unexpected attack and leaving it too stunned and confused to fight back for the moment. Joltaro knew however, that it wouldn't stay that way for long. The sneasel wasn't the only one confused though, and the red haired trainer stared at Gold with his own, very dulled down look of confusion as he questioned Gold's demands.

"Backpack? I don't have a single clue what you're on about!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I won't you go until you give it back!" Gold said, voice threatening as both he and Ataro glared at the other trainer. Joltaro however, wasn't paying attention to the other boy, a rattling from behind them having gotten her attention from the moment as she landed on the pedestal holding the three, now reduced to two, starter pokémon. If she remembered correctly, in all the chaos that had ensued shortly after their arrival, the currently unconscious professor had claimed that somebody had stolen his totodile, an all too familiar water-type that was very rare and could only be found within the Johto Region. It was also the water-type starter of said region, one of three different types given out to just beginning pokémon trainers. That meant that the remaining two were the grass and fire-type starters, Chikorita and Cyndaquil, respectively and it seemed that said fire-type wanted in on the action currently going on. "Joltaro, what is it…?" Gold whispered as he backed up a little in thought. He currently both the opponent and his pokémon backed into a corner, but he obviously wary, knowing that the same strategy he had used to take down the dual-type pokémon before, wouldn't work twice unless he was really lucky, or the pokémon itself did not learn from mistakes made once already. "Oh, I get it… You're worked up because he took one of your friends!" Gold said, voice dripping with realization as he picked the still rattling pokéball up and began walking towards the red head again. "So my backpack wasn't enough for ya, huh? I saw the missing pokéball, you had to go and steal pokémon from the lab too!"

"I said I don't have any clue about your backpack… Don't pin that on me." Gold ignored the intruder's objections however, currently focused on the pokéball in his hand rather than the red head himself.

It could've been taken as a chance to high tail it out of there without getting caught, the boy was far too distracted to stop him from getting away, the only problem that he saw in that potential plan was that boy's eevee. As rare as a pokémon it was, it was currently glaring at him with all the knowledge that it seemed to know how to stop him from getting away. Even if he used his recently acquired totodile, he had a feeling that there was a very low chance of him winning against the normal-type. It felt, almost like it was reading every single move he made, no matter how slight or miniscule it was.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he brought out the Cyndaquil that had been in one of the pokéballs left behind on the pedestal, looking at it with some confusion before it nearly melted his face off as its back suddenly exploded in a fountain of fire. The boy seemed to take this opportunity to figure out some sort of name to use in substitution for the pokémon's actual species, and after bending down to give the fire-type a pat on the head, looked at him with all the confidence in the world that he could indeed win this.

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY BACKPACK!" Gold ordered as he and the pokémon chased after the intruder, who, in a momentary lapse of judgment for all of them, took the opportunity to escape to the outside. The red head gave no response however, choosing to ignore him in favor of attempting to bail out of the window again. He got away for all of a few minutes, only a small, insignificant reprieve when Gold was truly determined to stop a person from getting away as the intruder grasped hold of a nearby tree branch, preparing to land on the ground when Gold blew it for him by having the newly dubbed Explotaro set fire to the tree branch, causing it to effectively snap in two and force the red head onto the ground sooner than he had wanted to or even expected to. He was about to order Sneasel to attack again, but was stopped as Gold held him at knife point, the tip of his billiard cue held uncomfortably close to the thief's neck.

"Heheh! Now, how about taking a look around!" Gold ordered, allowing the boy some room to move as the red head took a glance at his surroundings, eyes widening in shock as he realized he was basically trapped within the heated confines of a wall of fire. "You can't move freely when stuck in the middle of a virtual oven, Acrobat-Boy, you're trapped in my fire!" The now caught thief seemed to think he was being very sneaky as he reached behind him slowly, pulling out what Joltaro immediately recognized as one of the pokédex designed by a certain famous pokémon researcher that the young eevee knew from the Kanto Region. Growling she immediately jumped from her place on her trainer's shoulder, darting behind the red head and effectively surprising him as she snatched the red electronic device from right under his own fingers. Immediately placing the virtual encyclopedia at her trainers feet, she placed a sort of protective paw on it, knowing full and well he had probably stolen the device as well. "Whatcha got there Joltaro?" Gold asked, gently taking the device from the normal-type's grasp and flipping it over. His observations of the useful device were cut short however as he found himself releasing pain-filled gasp, body locking up in an unfamiliar way as he suddenly collapsed on the ground without warning, leaving both pokémon and the red head trainer stunned as they noticed the small wisps of smoke rising from his back.

"**GOLD!" **Joltaro yipped in worry and shock, immediately running to her trainer's side in hopes of getting him back on his feet. She quickly realized however that it was useless, his body sparking with the clear signs of one of the most pesky illnesses a pokémon could receive in battle; paralysis. Growling in silent anger she quickly cast her gaze on the group of people standing behind her now unconscious trainer, an electric-type standing in front of the group, hands sparking as the commanding trainer, clad in an all too familiar black uniform laughed obnoxiously as he apologized for interrupting their battle. **"Team Rocket grunts…" **She growled under her breath, almost jumping in surprise when she heard the red head's sneasel speak up.

"**Wait a minute… You know who they are?" **the sneasel asked, looking at her with obvious shock as the eevee slowly and carefully backed up, hackles raised as she continued to growl at the small group of Team Rocket minions looking down on her like some sort of piece of meat, or even a bag of money.

"Well lookie what we have here, a little eevee huh? Stupid thing actually thinks it can take us on!" The leader mocked, leering down at the rare normal-type pokémon and for now, completely ignoring both her trainer and the red head and his pokémon.

"Nah, see it's backing up, it's afraid of us!" Another interjected, laughing just as obnoxiously as the leader of the group as he walked up, quickly attempting to pick up the small pokémon. He was met with a surprise however as instead of taking hold of the eevee, he grabbed nothing but thin air, yowling in agony as Joltaro took no time at all in introducing the top of her head to the human's chin and effectively knocking him onto his butt. "What the heck?!" he asked, shock that the attack had hurt so much when the attacker was just a small, seemingly weak normal-type. He was further shocked when she bit down on his leg, tearing into it almost viciously and causing him to scream out in even more pain. "GAH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"Elekid! Quick, use Thunder Shock on that thing!" The leader commanded, the electric-type barking in response as it prepared the ordered attack, it immediately back down however when the eevee was suddenly standing oh-so confidently in front of it, growling with her hackles raised and slowly approaching closer in what had to be the most intimidating stance the electric-type had ever seen.

"**Not feeling so confident now are ya?" **Joltaro commented snidely, not any mood now to tolerate foolishness from complete idiots with her trainer, Gold, now injured and unconscious. She now understood why the pokémon she had raised were always so jumpy whenever anyone had tried to harm her, there was just no excuse to be made when it was done in malice.

"**E-Eep!" **the elekid squeaked in fear as it backed up quickly, suddenly not feeling as confident as it had been in defeating the normal-type. Now that he got a good feel of it, she was obviously a lot stronger than most, if not all of the pokémon present, or even in any of the nearby routes.

"That eevee… It's… Different than all the others I've seen before…" Sneasel started a bit, turning in shock to see her own trainer staring contemplatively at the currently preoccupied evolution pokémon, who was still in the process of completely scarring the crap out of her opponent's pokémon. "It hasn't even attacked the pokémon yet, and it's already got it completely scared and running away."

"**Snea…" **the dual-type replied, watching as the eevee continued to back the elekid up until it was almost hiding behind its trainer's leg.

"What the hell are you doing! Elekid! Attack it already!" The leader called out, jabbing a finger down at the normal-type, only to almost lost it when the pokémon snapped its teeth shut just centimeters away from it with the dark-type attack Bite. It was obviously high in level than most if it knew that move already. "Gah!"

"**I'm not in a pleasant mood right now…" **Joltaro growled as she gathered the energy for her next attack right in the air in front of her. A large, glowing orb of dark energy lay suspended there, before she finally fired the attack, sending it flying into the admittedly closely spaced group and sending a good majority sprawling to the ground. The red head, seeing a sufficient opening, lunged forward and through the still recovering group, swiping several pokéballs before stopping on the other side.

"Sneasel! Use Icy Wind!" The dual-type nodded her head silently and immediately the attack out, sending the group of thugs running away before being recalled back to her own pokéball. The red head almost left, but paused mid step as he looked down toward the other trainer's hand, remembering that the eevee had taken the pokédex he had stolen earlier when he was still confronting its trainer. He would've taken back, but the boy still had a good hold on it without him even trying, and the eevee, with its unusual strength, was sitting far too close for him to even think of attempting to take it back. He'd leave it there for now, and hopefully get it back later. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he had a feeling that he'd unfortunately, be meeting with the currently unconscious boy again.

"**Eevee…" **he looked down blinking in shock when he realized that eevee was currently sitting down in front of him, eying the pokéball containing the starter he had stolen.

"I didn't take your trainer's backpack just so you know. And I'm not giving the totodile back even if I have to fight you for it." He couldn't help but say, feeling as if it actually understood what he was telling it. The eevee quirked its head at him before cooing once again. The red head flinched slightly as a voice echoed within the depths of his mind, making him dizzy and more than a little nauseous as the normal-type continued to stare at him.

"_Just take care of it since you seem so adamant in dragging it with you." _The voice seemed to order in what had to be the most sarcastic tone he had ever heard in his life. _"And don't go getting hurt out there, Gold's not gonna give up until he can get a rematch with you and he can't get it if you're dead. He's not good at losing."_ And just as quickly as the voice had come, it had died down, disappearing like an echo into the darkness of his own mind. The red head quickly shook it off, passing it off as him hearing things due to fatigue and quickly turned around and left, disappearing into the darkness of the nearby forest. The whole time however, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still being watched by that eevee.

* * *

A/N. I know this isn't where the actual chapter ends per say, but this is where I'm ending it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and again, thanks for reading it! Please review and see ya!


End file.
